Donna Walker
Donna Walker was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough), Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough), and The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). Profile Donna is the 54-year-old dean of the Grimsborough University with thick brown curly hair, and light brown eyes. Donna wears a midnight blue suit and a name tag above a white shirt. She also wears gold-rimmed glasses which can usually be seen hanging around her neck. In Murder on Campus, it is discovered that Donna drinks champagne. In Marked for Death, she is seen sporting a permanent marker. It is also revealed that she loves disco and even won a fake "Best Disco Singer" diploma back in the day. It is discovered that she is a nail biter. In The Rorschach Reaper, Donna wears a dark blue dress and earrings. It is discovered that she has knowledge in electronics, is a member of the university and knows hypnotism. Role in Case(s) Murder on Campus A student named Rani Goshwalla was found dead at the campus, tied up in a bikini. Donna was the one who had found the victim's body and was then interrogated by Jones and the player. She was shocked as there had never been a murder at the college before. She said that Rani was a model student and that she had come to the college on a scholarship. Donna further said that Rani was the victim of a hazing, according to her. When asked if hazing was illegal in the college, Donna answered that it of course was, but this was rush week, where all the sororities used to go crazy trying to enroll new recruits, and that it was impossible to control. She then told the team that the sororities used to force the first-year students to compete in humiliating tasks, such as drinking alcohol. The team interrogated her again after they discovered from an old newspaper article that Donna was the victim of a hazing incident back when she was a student at the same college. Donna replied and said that it was true. She explained that, back when she was a student, she had been invited to Psi Sigma Gamma party in which the other girls had tied her up and forced her to drink a lot of alcohol. As a result, Donna was in a coma for four days. She further said that what had hurt her most about that hazing incident was that the Dean at that time had not done anything to punish the Psi Sigma Gamma girls. It had made her so angry that she vowed to become a Dean herself and do better. Donna was found to be innocent when the team incriminated Misha Goshwalla for Rani's murder. Dead Man Running After the death of a football player named Troy Takiguchi, Donna renamed the University stadium to "Troy Takiguchi Memorial Stadium", in memory of Troy. Marked for Death Donna was called into the investigation again when a Grimsborough University student named Tyler Wright was found dead in her office. The main reason why she was interrogated was that the team had found a pink slip in the murder scene (her office), which proved that Donna had summoned Tyler to her office, and judging by the writing, it seemed that Donna was furious at the victim. Donna originally intended to discipline Tyler for wanton cheating offenses, but the killer ruined Donna's intent of putting Tyler in probation. Later, in an act of cooperation, Donna gave the team a description of the fugitive to the team, and after examining Donna's descriptions, the team managed to arrest Mikhail Levin in his hideout and re-jail him. After Mikhail was sent back to jail, the team did not hesitate to discuss with the Dean about the capture, but she was more concerned about having to put up with Tyler's parents, who were bullies to her. It seemed that the Wright family and Wright Industrial Products were not treating her right. At the climax of the investigation, Donna was found innocent for a second time, and with Bryan Vigman and Mikhail behind bars, she personally felt that the University could be safe for now. The Rorschach Reaper In her last appearance, Donna announced the winners of the University Prom Ball. Madison Springer was named the Prom Queen and Chad Baker was her Prom King. As the celebration was about to ensue, Madison was shockingly slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood everywhere. The tiara was revealed to be the murder weapon and Donna was the only obvious suspect to have access to the tiara, so the team questioned her about it. She was then interrogated a second time after Alex discovered from her tablet that Madison had got a lot of notices for sneaking out after nightfall. It seemed unfair since there was barely a day without Madison getting into trouble for the most trivial things. Donna was finally let go when Tess Goodwin was convicted of the murder. Trivia *Donna is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in three cases. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough) *Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough) Gallery DW.png|Donna, as she appeared in Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough). DWalkerGrimsboroughC39.png|Donna, as she appeared in Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough). Dean.png|Donna, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). Fakediploma 0.png|Donna's Best Disco Singer Diploma Discodean 0.png|Donna, as a disco girl. OG_SUS_32_601.jpg OG_SUS_39_601.jpg OG_SUS_41_602.jpg Navigation Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters